internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Keshav Maharaj
| birth_place = Durban, Natal Province, South Africa | Nick_name = Ke Ma | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Slow left-arm orthodox | role = All rounder | international = true | internationalspan = 2016–present | testdebutdate = 3 November | testdebutyear = 2016 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 327 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 27 May | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = England | odicap = 120 | odishirt = 16 | lastodidate = 29 May | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = England | club1 = KwaZulu-Natal | year1 = 2006–present | club2 = Dolphins | year2 = 2009–present | clubnumber2 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 17 | runs1 = 306 | bat avg1 = 18.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 41* | deliveries1 = 3,453 | wickets1 = 66 | bowl avg1 = 26.55 | fivefor1 = 4 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/40 | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 2 | runs2 = – | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = – | deliveries2 = 97 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 24.25 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/25 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 86 | runs3 = 2,102 | bat avg3 = 22.84 | 100s/50s3 = 2/7 | top score3 = 114* | deliveries3 = 16,426 | wickets3 = 309 | bowl avg3 = 26.39 | fivefor3 = 16 | tenfor3 = 2 | best bowling3 = 7/89 | catches/stumpings3 = 31/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 74 | runs4 = 461 | bat avg4 = 14.40 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 43* | deliveries4 = 3,447 | wickets4 = 95 | bowl avg4 = 29.10 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/34 | catches/stumpings4 = 24/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/southafrica/content/player/267724.html Cricinfo }} Keshav Athmanand Maharaj (born 7 February 1990) is a South African cricketer who has played first-class cricket since 2006. He made his Test debut in November 2016. International career In October 2016 he was named in South Africa's squad for their series against Australia. He made his Test debut against the Australians on 3 November 2016 and was instrumental in the collapse of Australian batting in the first innings by picking up three crucial wickets. He was the first specialist spinner to make his Test debut at Perth. On 10 March 2017, against New Zealand he took his maiden five-wicket haul in Tests. This is only the seventh five-for by a South African spinner in Tests against New Zealand. In April 2017, he was named in South Africa's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against England and the 2017 ICC Champions Trophy. He made his ODI debut for South Africa against England on 27 May 2017. In May 2017, he was named International Newcomer of the Year at Cricket South Africa's annual awards. In October 2017, he took his 50th wicket in Tests, during the first Test against Bangladesh. International record Test 5 Wicket hauls External links * Category:1990 births Category:Cricketers Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers